


Breeding Ground: After the Bell

by megamatt09



Series: Breeding Ground [95]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Smallville
Genre: Come Swallowing, Desk Sex, Doggy Style, F/M, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23755342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: Chloe has some fun with her teacher Mr. Potter after the bell. Harry Potter/Chloe Sullivan. First posted at as a blog exclusive chapter on  September 4th, 2017.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Chloe Sullivan
Series: Breeding Ground [95]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672633
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Breeding Ground: After the Bell

**Author's Note:**

> From March 2017 all the way to the present day, I’ve posted blog exclusive Breeding Ground chapters on my blog. I’ve decided to post these blog exclusive chapters on the A03 version, but not as part of the Breeding Ground prime story, but as a series collection for tracking purposes and also for people who may want to read their favored pairings outside of a large anthology series. I have linked the main Breeding Ground series to this series, so if you want to browse the 350 chapter series, then you may do so at leisure. I intend to post separate one shots for Sticky Situation once the main series finishes after 300 hundred chapters and may do the same thing for Hit the Mark and Real World Breeding Ground, once those stories reach a certain point. 
> 
> The following blog exclusive chapter was posted on my blog on September 4th, 2017. While chapters will be posted on this website after I feel they’ve run their course on the blog, you can get the latest at: https://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2017/02/breeding-grounds-chapter-archives.html
> 
> If you liked this chapter, please feel free to leave a kudo.

**After The Bell(Chloe Sullivan from Smallville)**

Chloe Sullivan saunters down the hallways of Smallville High school after hours. The girl bounces down the hallway with an outfit which would turn more than a few heads had anyone been here. A white top comes down and forms a nice amount of cleavage for anyone to view. The top stops just before Chloe’s midriff and puts her delicious navel out on display. The short plaid skirt barely can be covered by her palms when she puts them down on it. The wrong movement flashes Chloe’s white thong underwear. Stockings top off the outfit and leaves Chloe walking around the corner.

She holds a lollipop between her lips and waits for the gentleman who would join her. The handsome student teacher who most of the girls and a good portion of the female staff, fancy, agreed to meet her tonight. Chloe smiles when shifting against her. The two sizes two small top might have fit Chloe when she was about two years younger. Now it sixteen, going on seventeen, the top strains to contain Chloe’s breasts.

The sounds of footsteps approach down the hallway. Chloe unlocks the office leading to the school newspaper, the Torch, and steps inside. She flattens her palms against the edge of the desk and bends over to show her skirt riding up.

“Good evening, Ms. Sullivan.”

Chloe turns around to give the handsome man a flirty smile. “Mr. Potter, it’s a very good evening now that you’re here.”

The two were on a first name basis, except for their little encounters. Then they refer to themselves as Mr. Potter and Ms. Sullivan. Chloe believes, and Harry agrees, it adds a certain flare to the encounter. The taboo nature of a teacher seducing a student into sexual activities may be a fantasy older than time itself.

Harry undoes his tie and drops it down to the ground. He slips his sports jacket off to give Chloe a good look at those nice frim arms. She eats up the eye candy and also comes head on with those bright green eyes and stunning dark hair.

“You’re nothing but true, Ms. Sullivan,” Harry tells her.

“Oh, you know I’m the kind of trouble you want, “Chloe breaths.

Harry just smiles and beckons her over. Chloe’s smoldering eyes fell on him with the lollipop popping into her mouth. She sucks the head with hunger dancing in her eyes.

“What are we going to do with you?” Harry asks.

Chloe steps over a bit closer to Harry. She places her hands on his waist and then takes his hands which fall down. Chloe maneuvers his hands so they were on her thong clad ass. She moves over before speaking to him in a husky whisper.

“I think there’s a few things you could do to me, Mr. Potter.”

Chloe’s fingers came up to work over Harry’s shirt and unbutton it. The rock-hard chest of the handsome twenty-three year old man comes out for the sixteen year old’s eager consumption. The age gap bothers Chloe very little because she gets a man who knows what he’s doing and he gets a girl eager to learn.

‘Win-win,’ Chloe thinks to herself barely comments.

“That skirt is not regulation length,” Harry tells her. “You are going to give people the wrong ideas if you keep up this behavior.”

“Oh, if you don’t like the skirt, then I’ll just take it off.”

Chloe drops the skirt down onto the ground to reveal her panties. It covers her nether lips just barely. She smiles when seeing the visible reaction it has. Chloe smiles and reaches for the buttons of her top.

“I think this top is too tight and violates dress code regulations as well,” Chloe playfully states. “Maybe I should take it off as well, sir?”

Harry’s cock stirs even more at her calling him “sir”. The lollipop rubs against her lips for a second before Chloe leans in and places the lollipop into Harry’s own mouth.

“Hold this for me, sir.”

Chloe unbuttons her top and slides it down. The girl’s milky, firm, breasts come out in front of Harry’s face. He smiles when seeing her nipples stick out in front of him.

“Shit, I forgot a bra again,” Chloe says. “I hate when it happens…..”

Harry grabs Chloe and slams her into the wall. Chloe breaths in heavily and receives a hungry kiss from the handsome older man. Harry pushes himself into her mouth and tastes the inside of her mouth. Chloe raises a hand and encourages the student-teacher’s unprofessional behavior by continuing to kiss her.

The unbridled passion of the wizard allows him to run his hands all over Chloe’s body and he kisses her very passionately. Chloe encourages his behavior by sucking on his lower lip and sticking her tongue deep into his mouth. Her leg lifts up. Harry runs his hands down the stockings and enjoys the soft feeling. He deepens the kiss and sucks on Chloe’s face.

“You know what bad girls get?” Harry asks.

“They get punished?” Chloe asks. “Oh, punish me, sir! I’ve been a bad girl!”

Chloe assumes the position next to the wall. Harry grips Chloe’s juicy bum and gives it a sway. She breaths in heavily. Harry spanks her one more time and really lays it in.

The vision of Chloe’s thick ass jigging underneath Harry’s hand causes his pants to tighten. Her very audible sucking in of breath after Harry undoes his pants makes Harry only harden ever so much more. He grabs Chloe and runs his fingers down the small of her back.

“I’ve been a very bad girl,” Chloe whimpers ever so slightly.

Harry puts a finger deep inside of Chloe and digs into inside of her wet pussy to feel it up. He could not wait any longer. Her pussy calls to him.

“And you’re going to get fucked,” Harry says. “But, that’s what you want, isn’t it?”

“Sir?” Chloe inquires in faux innocence. “What are you going to do to me?”

Harry just smiles and grabs one breast and then moves down to squeeze Chloe’s ass. He assumes a very dominant stance when grinding his hard cock against Chloe’s warm entrance. Chloe’s breathing only increases with Harry grinding his hard cock against her warm pussy.

“I want it, sir!” Chloe begs him.

He aims himself and enters Chloe. The bubbly sophomore’s hands grip against the wall the deeper Harry pushes inside of her. Harry puts his full length inside of Chloe and stretches her completely out with a few hard thrusts.

Chloe groans the moment that Harry touches her insides. Her body complains at being emptied. Only Harry’s swollen head pushes against her. Chloe clings into the wall and sucks in a deep breath trying not to lose herself into him. Harry pushes into her again.

“Sir, you fill me up!” Chloe shouts.

A loud grunt follows with Harry burying himself inside of Chloe. The warm heat coming through her body increases the deeper Harry plants himself into her. He stretches Chloe out and she gives a very hungry moan. He touches as much of Chloe’s burning skin.

“Every time you call me, sir,” Harry grunts. “It makes me throb.”

“Sorry…sir!”

Harry slams into Chloe to punish her for the cheekiness. Electricity passes between both sides with Harry driving himself into Chloe. Chloe’s entire body hits a peak and then slams down. She feels one of the most amazing orgasms ever. Her own fingers or any toy which she borrowed from Lois, it would not even compare to what Harry’s done to her now.

He finishes up riding her orgasm to the edge. Harry pulls himself away from Chloe. The deep breath coming from Chloe is Harry’s cue of her still being with him. Harry leans closer to Chloe and nibbles the side of her ear and neck before pulling back from her.

“I liked how you were bent over the desk when I came in here, Ms. Sullivan. I wonder what you look like with even less clothes.”

Chloe retracts herself from the wall and walks over to the desk. She puts her hands firmly on the desk. Her pussy throbs, so empty from the loss. Each step brings Harry close to her. Chloe almost jolts up when feeling his hard cock push against the back of her leg.

“Be careful how you’re swinging that thing, sir,” Chloe said. “You could hurt someone.”

“Don’t worry, I have perfect control,” Harry tells her.

He presses his crotch against Chloe’s ample bum and then kisses her on the back of the neck. Chloe’s palms touch the desk. The rest of her hunches over to allow Harry to explore without any problems. He holds his fingers against Chloe’s nipples and tugs on them.

“Keep it up!” Chloe encourages him.

Harry does not back off for a second. He instead pushes deeper inside of Chloe and stretches out her warm center. Harry feels himself pushing deep inside of Chloe. Each time Harry almost pulls out of her, he goes deeper inside of her with a few more thrusts.

The pleasure coming through Chloe escalates to an entirely new level. The roller coaster rises higher the second time than the first time. Her knees grow weaker with each second. Harry holds onto her and keeps pumping inside. Chloe closes her eyes.

The feeling of her milking Harry when he slips inside makes him feel good. He drives himself deep inside of Chloe to meet the ministrations of her wet walls. Harry holds onto Chloe and rides her out all of the way.

Chloe takes a deep breath and almost collapses down onto the floor. Harry catches her and hoists Chloe onto the desk. Chloe sits with a deep breath and turns herself. Harry’s cock still swells and his balls still bloat with the cum.

“Oh, I’m going to make you cum, sir,” Chloe comments with a deep breath. “Come here, please.”

Chloe leans in and gives Harry another kiss. Both of them are now on the desk. Chloe’s legs wrap around Harry to deepen the kiss. Her wet organ slides against Harry the deeper Chloe works her tongue inside of Harry’s mouth. Harry plants his fingers against the back of Chloe’s hair and rubs the back of her head.

He turns the girl so they are lay with Harry’s back against her front. He pulls Chloe into a spooning position. His cock edges closer with each tormenting second. It aches for Chloe’s sweet young pussy. To be back inside of her.

“Shove that in my sixteen year old cunt, sir!” Chloe yells.

The older man pushes into the horny sophomore and brings his loaded balls against her. Harry pulls back from Chloe and then out of her.

Chloe clutches onto the edge of the desk and feels Harry push into her. The feeling of being filled in from this new position causes the naughty schoolgirl much enjoyment. She can feel him getting closer. Harry’s fingers clutch the side of her neck the deeper he plunges inside of her. He pulls completely out of her and then goes all the way back inside of her.

“Feels so good!” Chloe moans at the top of her lungs.

Harry pulls completely out of Chloe and leaves his cock to rest on the edge of her entrance. A few more pumps brings Chloe over the edge.

“It feels really good,” Harry states while running his hands against her. “No one can make you feel this could. Can they, Ms. Sullivan?”

“No, sir!” Chloe screams.

Each push brings Chloe further to another edge. Her biggest rush yet. Harry drags his fingers against Chloe’s nipples and pull on them. His fingers push deep against her back. He works her into a fever. Chloe hangs on to him. His arm wrapping around her waist pulls the two closer together.

Those throbbing balls swell up the closer Harry gets. He knows the end is here. He indulges himself against the sexy schoolgirl as much as possible with each pussy. Another lewd and lustful sound pops form Chloe which only gets Harry’s motor revving up just as much.

Closer yet, and Harry catches a glimpse of Chloe’s face reflected on the window. It screws up in so much enjoyment it makes Harry want to burst. He wants to lose his load into her.

“Mmm, I could use some of that cum, sir!” Chloe breaths.

She makes several powerful noises. Harry screws her brains out and makes Chloe’s eyes flood over. Harry pulls almost all the way out of Chloe and shoves his hard cock into her one more time. Chloe clings onto him until the end.

The end comes when Harry splatters Chloe’s pussy with his bounty. He pushes in and out of Chloe with repeating thrusts. His eyes flush over the deeper Harry plows his hard cock inside of her nice, warm body. Chloe clutches Harry harder the more his seed spills into her body. Harry responds by pushing into her, seeing stars.

The young girl lying against Harry moans. The thrill spreads through her body when Harry rides out her orgasm. Chloe uses her clutching walls to milk all of what Harry has to give her into her. Chloe’s entire world spins around when she fades to black.

“That was nice, sir.”

“Yes,” Harry says. “I hope I would see you being a bad girl.”

“Well, if you do, you’ll be here to punish me.”

Harry pulls out of Chloe and spins her around to kiss her. Chloe returns the kiss which only just prove to inspire their after-hours affair in the Torch Office at Smallville high school.  
End.


End file.
